


GoopCast House

by AkwardChaos



Series: Poly!GoopCast [1]
Category: GoopCast, GoopSquad, SMP live
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of nicknames for Carson, my discord server is helping me with this, slow burn?, theres so many headcannons and stuff to come yall, we're all horny people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkwardChaos/pseuds/AkwardChaos
Summary: It was simple why they had all moved in together. It simply made sense to. Each person needs a place to live and the collective of each of them paying off rent of a house was something that they could all do.





	1. The begining

It was simple why they had all moved in together. It simply made sense to. Each person needed a place to live and the collective rent of a house was something that they could all afford. Ted and Mason had finished college, Cooper, Carson and Travis didn't want to stay in their parent's houses forever so it was just right up all of their alleys.   
Cooper and Carson had come over first, making sure that the house was all ready for the others to come. Most of the house was fine and didn't need too much work. Just making sure that heating, water and electricity worked. Along with repainting the rooms, they had also taken pictures of each bedroom and sent them to the boys so they could choose which ones they liked best. Then, they went to an online Home Depot store to look at paints for the rooms. A nice soft lavender for Joko, sky blue for Mason, a kinda light asparagus for Ted, a dull ocean blue for Carson, a mixed between a pink and a purple for Ezra, Cooper's was a forest green and Travis had a key lime cheesecake color.  
Some events had happened at the house before anyone came over. Somehow Cooper had gotten green paint in Carson's hair and proceeded to call him a troll for a whole week and Cooper had some suspicious paint marks on his face, right arm and on his back. When the rest of the chat had seen the- frankly adorable -picture of Cooper with his hair in a small ponytail and baggy clothes, they were slightly wondering what had been happening over there. But it was quickly forgotten and pinned to the chat, which Cooper disliked but didn't argue about it too much.  
Both Carson and Cooper got the largest rooms due to them basically doing most of the work at house while the others packed up their equipment. A message went out over on the GoopCast Twitter of what was happening and how there would be a break from SMPLive and of course videos, due to the move. Some people were angry due to them wanting content but most people understood because moving was fucking hard.  
So here Ezra was. Goopcast house, kinda. It's more just their house where they all live. Not a scuffed house. Once Ezra had gotten in, he moved his boxes up the stairs into his decent sized Light Mauve painted room. The pale color was calming. He, Carson and Ted were going shopping. Cooper was aggressively sorting out his clothes for washing all the while trying to make sure his room was comfortable. Mason, Joko, and Travis hadn't gotten to the house yet. Mason and Joko wouldn't be in for two weeks, and Travis would be moving in all his shit tomorrow. All of them were mentally preparing for a lot of whining from Travis due to moving all his stuff. Ezra sure knew he was going to feel going up the stairs several times with heavy boxes full of equipment and his personal items.   
Thankfully, Carson and Cooper had already gotten beds for everyone and basic sheets so they would have somewhere to sleep when they had gotten to the house. Once they moved in obviously they could change the sheets and get ones that suited them more.


	2. SHopping With MilkMan and King of Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson, Ted and Ezra (Racc) go shopping for groceries and stuff for Racc's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Chapter one since one of the people in the Discord edited it and made it way better props to you Whomp Whomp! love you my child.

Carson and Ted wanted to help Ezra buy a desk, rug, side table and a lamp for his room. Racc didn't want to take much advice from Carson since he had a glass desk for several years. Ted told him since he had the pale purple, a dark wood would work well with the room over all. Racc agreed, Ted surprisingly had a good sense of color combinations. Which also seemed to bleed into his clothing and Fashion. Jeans, an old oversized Pepsi shirt tucked into his pants and leather jacket. Also his weird glasses that oddly fit him well. Ted cocked his eyebrow at him.  
"Ezra? You still in there man?" Ted asked. Racc nodded, slightly flushing in embarrassment. .  
"Yeah sorry, I'm still tired from bringing so many boxes up the stairs yesterday" Ted nodded, and they kept walking through.  
Carson had gone off to buy groceries for all of them. Carson planned on making breakfast tomorrow for Travis's arrival. He decided to pick up snacks, dinner supplies and cereal, because Carson is constantly a consumer of cereal. And honestly when Carson isn't within earshot, we call him the King of Cereal. Cooper even planned on making a little sign for his door.  
"Hey, Ezra do you want a tall lamp or one for you table?" Ted asked as they made it over to the lamp section of the store.  
"Probably both.The room gets dark during the evenings." Racc said simply, and pushed the cart more. Ted wasn't really paying attention to Racc more to the lamps and such. Which made sense since they were shopping.  
+  
There were so many cereals. Carson knew there was a lot of cereal in the world but holy fuck this store was weird. They have just about everything. They even have a whole two isles of every type of cereal, from nearly every country. It sure fucking lived up to the name World Trader.  
All of these choices were making Carson nervous. Carson was currently on a budget for food due to them buying all of the stuff they needed for the house. He had to buy a maximum of three types of cereal. One of those slots were blocked out due to him needing to buy original cheerios for Ted. Fucking Ted being a whole ass grandpa. Needing his flavorless fucking cheerios, a monster and no one could tell him otherwise.  
Carson quickly dug his out phone to look at the time. Fuck, he needed to grab the food and then get to the checkout because Cooper is making dinner and currently doesn't have the materials to do so. Carson quickly grabbed Cocoa Krispies and some Raisin Bran, another boomer cereal that would also please Ted.   
He moved along the isle looking at all of the weird and funky cereals from different countries. The father down the aisle he saw that most of them turned to languages that he had no grasping the words of at all. Most of it looked like gibberish to his tired eyes. Yeah, time to get the rest of the food and then head out. Ted is driving because Carson doesn't think he'll make the trip home awake.  
Carson had speed shopped before but bring tired as fuck messes up the rhythm since he almost constantly has to yawn and focus on not hitting people with his cart. Which proved to be a challenge, some glares from middle aged women and an understanding look from an older lady. Carson nodded to her in mutual understanding. Who knew life would lead up to the point where he shared a familiar connect of constant tiredness with an old lady. Life man, shit's crazy.  
Since he had gotten all of his food shopping done he walks up to the checkout counter. He sees Racc sleepily leaning against Ted, who was looking affectionately at him. Weird. They have a cart next to them that has two lamps, a rug and a large box on the bottom of the cart.  
"Ted you're driving us home"

"What? I'm not driving."

"Yes you are, Ezra and I are wiped and about two minutes from passing out." Carson sighed softly and Ezra gives a small nod. He Tried to hide in his turtleneck more. He was practically asleep where he was standing.


	3. Sleepy Boy Hours Yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racc is sleepy and Cooper being Cooper, A homosexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ted: Bro that's gay  
> Cooper: I know

All Ezra could really remember from them checking out is the lady complementing Ted, making him blush, and her trying to chat up Carson. Most of the time, he was yawning and leaning against Ted who- somewhere along the line-put an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. Racc was so tired. He had to be on a loud plane recently and bringing up all of those boxes just had wiped him of his energy. Well, the low amount of energy he had anyway. All Racc wanted to do was get home and either 1. Faceplant into the couch and or 2. Go up a flight of stairs and sleep. Heaviness hugged at his eyelids, and tore at his limbs. Frankly all of them were sleep deprived and just wanted to get home, eat dinner and then go the fuck to bed.  
They slowly mosside way over to the car, The sun dipping down casting a soft warm glow over everything in the city. Making everything seem more magical that it actually was. Racc just put an arm up to shield his tired weary eyes from the sun, Ted lets off a snort at his action. Once they get to the van, Carson opens up the trunk and starts putting their groceries into the back Ted helps him while racc climbs into the back seat. Racc closes the slidey car door, grabs his blanket on the center console next to him and promptly faceplants into him. The soft and decent sized blanket was an old dull purple that calmed him in time of anxiety. It also helped him a number of times to lull him to sleep. Racc’s thoughts became blurry and then darkness swept over him like a calming wave.   
+  
“Carson he’s asleep and face planted into Canan.” Ted says as he looks up to the middle of the van and see Racc’s body softly moving up and down as he sleeps. “How do we know he isn't suffocating himself with that blanket?”

“I've seen him, he can breath quite well. If we need to we can wake him up if needed. But he’s fine, Ted.” Carson patted his shoulder, handed him the keys and then walked over to get in the passenger side since they had finished putting the groceries in the trunk. “You put the cart back, I might join Ezra in passing out.” Carson chuckled and got into shotgun.

Ted just rolled his eyes, Taking back the cart to the cart deposit. He walked back over to the van, got in, and started up the engine. Carson was looking over the seat at sleeping racc. His hair encasing himself, his blanket pokes out below that. Soft sleep noises come out of Racc. Carson looks at him an emotion Ted couldn’t fully read but It seemed like Carson was happy. Ted Pulled out of the Parking lot and started making their way home.

About twenty minutes later they’re home. Ted honks for Cooper to get his skater ass out to help them. They would probably get some glances from the neighbors, but who gives two fucks? Cooper walks out of the house looking slightly pissed giving a look to Carson and Ted as they get out of the van. Carson heads to the trunk, opening up the back and starting to carry groceries to the house while Ted makes him way over to where Ezra was. Surprisingly Ezra was still asleep not awoken from Ted honking at Cooper. Opening up the slidey door Ted unhooks Ezra’s seatbelt, Canan still in Ezra’s arms and picks him up bridal style to take him to the house.

“Ey strong man, better carry me like that sometime in the future.” Cooper says shooting a smirk at him as he walks past, arms full of groceries. Ted’s face heated up at the comment, it seemed suggestive to Ted. Which was weird because Cooper had said comments like that when they were playing games and it didn’t affect him. Maybe since he could see his face and understand his intent behind it more he it has more effect? A lot of questions for Ted’s tired brain. Basically a main part of there whole groups friendship was them making gay and sex jokes at each other. And it only really had a small effect on him. 

Sighing softly, “sure, not when i'm tired as fuck.” Ted just softly shook his head and walked into the house. Carson looking around the kitchen and helping put groceries away while Cooper snaps at him to not snack on dinner. Smiling he take Ezra up to his room, carefully puts him on his bed. Ted taking into consideration that racc probably wouldn't want to make up in jeans, shoes and socks he takes off his more restraining clothes. A blush once again gracing Ted’s cheeks. Man he was just leaking gay today. Putting the covers over Racc turning on his fan and leaving his room.

Walking downstairs he sees Carson and Cooper bickering with each other playfully. Cooper complaining that they took so long at the store. Carson barking back that all of them were tired and didn’t need his yelling.

“You both quiet down, Ezra is sleeping up in his room and he’s even more tired than all of us. He still has to get accommodated while we have been here for awhile.” His stern voice swept over the kitchen both Cooper and Carson look at him with wide eyes. Ted just crossed his arms and shook his head. Children really, it going to be so chaotic once they all get in house. Really he wonders how they are going to change and grow with each other. Lets just hope they don’t all go insane, or some weird shit happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this works well man


End file.
